1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to an improved data processing system, and in particular, to a method and apparatus for managing electric vehicle charging transactions. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer usable program code for monitoring a charging process for interrupt conditions that terminate the charging process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electric vehicles (EV) can be divided into two categories: totally electric vehicles (TEV) and plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEV). Plug-in hybrid vehicles utilize two or more power sources to drive the vehicle. With the increasing costs of fossil fuels and concern over reliance on non-renewable resources, electric vehicles are poised to become a critical component of transportation systems throughout the world. Gasoline powered vehicles utilize the explosive power of a mixture of gasoline and air to propel the vehicle. In contrast, electric vehicles rely in whole or in part on electric power to drive the vehicle.
Electric vehicles contain electric storage mechanisms, such as batteries, to store electricity until it is needed to power the electric vehicle. The electric storage mechanisms require periodic charging to replenish the electric charge for continued operation. The electricity used to charge the electric storage mechanisms may be provided by any type of on-vehicle power generation and charging mechanism. The on-vehicle power generation and charging mechanisms may include consumptive power generation systems and/or non-consumptive power generation systems, such as, without limitation, fuel cells, gasoline powered combustion engines, biodiesel powered engines, solar powered generators, and regenerative braking systems.
In totally electric vehicles and plug-in hybrid electric vehicles, charging of the electric vehicles can also be accomplished by plugging the electric vehicle into an off-vehicle charging station. The off-vehicle charging station provides an external source of electricity, such as, an electric power grid. Totally electric vehicles require this type of off-vehicle charging in all cases. Off-vehicle charging is also likely to be significantly less expensive for plug-in hybrid electric vehicles than on-vehicle charging given currently available technology. Consequently, off-vehicle charging may be the preferred charging mode for electric vehicle owners.
The power stored in the electric storage mechanisms on the electric vehicles and on-vehicle power generation mechanisms may be used to provide electricity back to the electricity grid. For electric vehicles to be used as suppliers of electric power to an electric power grid, electric vehicles are connected to an off-vehicle infrastructure, which can efficiently consume the electricity generated or stored by the electric vehicle. To date, electric vehicle manufacturers and electric utility companies have only planned and provided infrastructure and methods for the most rudimentary charging scenario in which the electric vehicle is plugged into a common electric outlet.